


First Visit: Chris Evans

by Rosebudwhite



Series: The Dom Club [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris pays his first visit to the Dom Club after his initiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Visit: Chris Evans

The temperature in London always surprises me.  I never have enough layers on, luckily I did pack my long scarf which had the added benefit of hiding my face from any onlookers as I approached the nondescript doorway.  A quiet knock and the door swung inwards.  I felt the blast of warm air hit me before I even stepped over the threshold, like an inviting enveloping hug.

“Welcome back to London Mr Evans.”  The red haired receptionist greeted me warmly after she had scanned my membership card.  I seemed to remember her name was Evie, she stood and walked around the desk.  “May I take your coat?”

“Thank you.”

As I took off my coat and handed it over, unwrapping my scarf from my neck, the door to the lounge opened and Madame X appeared.  She smiled when she saw me and almost as an old friend came over and gave me an air kiss to my cheeks; in proper European fashion.  I could not help but flinch as I remembered the last time we were so close.  She must have sensed my discomfort.  “Do not worry, our time together will not be repeated.  Unless you want it to be.”

“Not yet.”

She continued regardless.  “We did not expect to see you again until the New Year.

“My schedule changed, I was able to travel.”  I looked around the entrance way.  “Is it a busy evening?”

“A small crowd.”  She smiled in a knowing way.  Evie returned from the cloakroom to one side and handing a leather portfolio to Madame who passed it onto me.  “I’ve shortlisted several of our ladies whom I feel would suitable for yourself.  If you let Evie know when you’ve made a selection, she will arrange everything for you.”

I flicked through the pages, black and white photos along with long lists of preferences and limits adorned them.

“I can inform you that Mr Hiddleston is currently taking tea, if you wish to join him, whilst you review the girls?”

I gave her a nod and a smile she indicated that I follow her through to the main room.  She pointed to where Tom sat in one of a pair of leather wing backs close to the fire.  She left me alone with a small squeeze to the shoulder and I thanked her graciously.

Tom rose to greet me and we embraced.  “What the devil are you doing here?”

“Promo tour got bumped up a few weeks, but the hotel was claustrophobic.”  I sunk into the warm chair beside him.

“Their loss, my gain I suppose.”  He chuckled and retook his own seat.

“Just here for the tea?”  I raised my eyebrows nodding to the pot before him.

“I have another training session with Anna in around twenty minutes, but it’s nice to relax beforehand.  Have you booked?”

“Not yet, still getting to know my way around.”  I waved the leather portfolio in my hand as an indicator.

“In that case, can I recommend Eloise?  I believe she might be your type of girl.”

“Thanks, I’ll bear that in mind.”  The heat of the fire was warming the side of my face nicely and I ran my hand over my beard.  A little time to relax would be just what I needed.  Looking around the plush room I chanced to remark.  “Any more tea in that pot?”

——-

A different armchair and all but the dregs of my own mug of tea inside and I was definitely now relaxed.  The rooms here were designed for comfort and relaxation, unlike the utilitarian hotel room I had left behind earlier today.  Hotels did not want you in their rooms for too long, however this room was laid out so that I would never want to leave.

One wall was taken up a run of deep cupboards, and I had already orientated myself by peeking through them to see the contents that I had at my disposal, and a large bathroom, complete with walk in shower and double bath, was off to one side.  In the centre of the room a large bed, with slatted head and footboard, both ends adorned with a number of rings, looked warm and inviting, although probably did not get too many people sleeping in it.  Further, strategically placed, rings hung from the ceiling and I could not help but smile.  This establishment was so much more organised than any other I had visited in the States.

A knock at the door brought me to my feet.  I downed the last of my tea before pulling myself straight, I stilled my mind and made for the door.  A tall curvy brunette stood on the other side in a short silk dressing gown and, from the breeze of the air conditioning I could tell, not much else.

“Mr Evans?  I’m Eloise, I believe you’ve been expecting me.”

“Come in.”  I stepped out of the way and allowed her to walk past.  It felt strange inviting her into the room, as her name had adorned the name plate on it, yet it helped me to keep my dominant mind set.  Madame X had not only understood my request, but had actively encouraged it.  Eloise stood in the centre of the room and turned to face me.  Her face was passive and her eyes were levelled at my feet, awaiting my further instruction.  Closing the door I realised there was no reason to prolong this more than necessary.

"Straight down to business then…  Strip for me so I can get a better look at you."  I grinned, my excitement building at the prospect of what was to come.  I moved past her, finding my comfortable seat once again.

Slowly turning to face me again, Eloise undid the belt of the robe and let it drop to the floor, then stood before me in her bra and panties.

"And the rest."

Her hands moved behind her back as she unfastened the bra strap.  I studied her face as she concentrated on the fiddly task.  Her face was not classically beautiful, yet she had wide brown eyes and rosy cheeks.  Slowly and seriously, she moved the straps off her shoulders and dropped her bra to the floor.  I could not help but drop my gaze to her large breasts as they were released from the confines of her bra, her large nipples already erect.

"Very nice."  I could not help but mutter.  "Panties now.”  Eloise slowly pulled her panties down over the pale cheeks of her soft, fleshy backside and down her inviting thighs.  They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them.

I moved forward in my seat, the sight of her naked form was most inviting.  I needed to touch her now.  Standing I approached her.  “Stand still and look straight ahead.”

Slowly, I made my way around her, inspecting every inch of her soft body, noticing where the curves accentuated her womanly shape, the way her breasts rose and fell of as she breathed in and out.  I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her warm body, my hands sought out her breasts.  The closeness was a comfort.  I placed my lips on her neck and tenderly kissed her.

She moved her head back and moaned softly.

"You are beautiful my pet."  I whispered.  "You are aware of my requirements?”

"Yes Sir."  She whispered back.

“And I have been told of your limits.  There is one more thing, I need to have someone who understands that my trips to this country are sporadic and often I don’t have much time to spare; I need to have someone who I don’t need to train over and over.  Do you think you can do that?”

She mulled it over for less than ten seconds and then nodded.  “Yes Sir.”

“Good.  Are you ready?”

"Yes Sir."

“Please sit on the bed.”

She smiled back and slowly, she walked across the room to the bed and sat demurely on the edge of the bed and waited for me.  Following close behind, I studied every movement that her body made climbing onto the tall bed in front of me.

I carefully removed my clothes and laid them on the armchair.  With a final deep breath I pushed my underwear down and I realised how very turned on I was already when my cock bounced back up to my stomach.  Eloise eyed it with a hunger and I could not help but want to start assessing her talents.

"I’m assuming you know what to do…"  I managed to whisper as I stepped back in front of her.

Slowly, Eloise raised her hand to my cock and gently caressed it along its length.  Slowly, she folded her fingers around it and began to move her hand up and down.

"That’s good my pet, now take me in your mouth…"  I looked down to see her moistening her lips and gently kissing my cock before parting her lips and taking me in.  I moved my hands around her head and held her against my cock.  Slowly I began push deeper into her mouth, forcing his cock to the back of her throat until she gagged on it and then withdrew.  There was a moment where she paused, and those dark brown eyes looked up at me.  With a determined look, she dug her hands into my thighs and pulled the whole of me down her throat.

I pulled her back by her hair and she teased the head of my cock with that divine mouth.  That tongue flicked, pushed, and ran over the first two inches of me before she inhaled and started the process again.  When I pulled her down, she did not stop until her nose pressed into my stomach.  I used her hair to force her head down and back up in rapid succession, pulling her midway down my cock before dragging her back.  She was good, and did not complain once, but instead made the most wonderful noises.  Little moans as she went down, growls as she comes back up.

Her fingers dug into my thighs, impatiently.  When she moved them to my balls I took my cock out of her mouth and gave her a light, clean slap before forcing her mouth back on me.  I forgot myself and shoved her all the way down.  But it was not a punishment, not to the likes of her.  Her hands wrapped around the back of me, fingers pressing into my flesh and I couldn’t take any more.  I released my grip, found the back of her head, and start pushing her down as I thrust myself up.  My balls tightened as I felt myself close, yet this is not why I was here.

"That’s all for now."  I smiled and with a struggle pushed her away from me.  "Now let’s see what we have in those cupboards of yours, shall we?"

Eloise stood up to open them.

"No!"  I held out my hand to stop her, to chide her.  "Don’t walk!  You must crawl on your hands and knees."

She nodded with understanding.  “As you wish, Sir.”

Slowly, she knelt back down and crawled across the bedroom and opened each of the cupboards in turn.

"Remain kneeling please."  I instructed as I joined her looking over the contents.  My fingers grazed over the items in the cupboard.  I picked up the rope and ran it through my hands, and my cock twitched again.  Maybe next time.  "Hold your hands out"

I pulled out a set of leather cuffs, with a metal link chain, which I fastened tightly around her wrists.

"Now turn."  I found my voice was getting deeper the more aroused I became.  Her mouth had left me a little jittery.  I fastened a further set of cuffs around her ankles.  "Now lie on the bed, on your front."

She crawled with practiced ease back to the bed before climbing back up and giving me a view of her delicious ass and peek at the wetness between her legs.  A willing and now obviously wanting partner.  Just what I needed.  Pulling her arms towards the head of the bed, I found that the chains of the cuffs clipped easily into the rings at either end of the bed.  After repeating on her feet, I stood back for a moment and admired the sight.  She gave a small attempt to move, testing the limits of the bounds before relaxing into a comfortable position flat on the bed.

“Get your ass in the air.”  The forceful tone in my voice was unmistakeable, I didn’t want her comfortable.  She tried to pull herself up, yet the cuffs were a little too taut.  She tried to comply, but was still a little too slow for my liking.  I smacked her ass.  ”I said get that ass in the air!”

She pulled her knees under her quickly this time and raised herself up.  Without wasting another moment, I climbed up behind her and with my throbbing cock in my hand pushed it into her warm pussy.  We both gave our own low moans, hers from the intrusion, and mine from the relief that my frustrations would soon be gone.  Leaning over her back I grabbed her long hair in one hand whilst the other snaked around her neck.

I placed a small kiss on the exposed ridge of her spine and I felt more than heard her sigh of relaxation.  Then without further warning I assaulted her body with a deep, hard thrust as my fingers wound tighter into her hair and my hand tightening around her throat.  Her gasping mouth panted wordlessly at the ceiling as I pulled her body close to mine, the cuffs resisting my force.  I loosened my grip on her slightly as my cock pulled back, only to tighten as I thrust forward once more.  It was a gruelling combination of movements on her body but she took it, and even began to move in time with me.  My thrusts picked up pace and slammed my cock into with an incredible force.  Her body began to shake below me and my fingers pushed tighter into her throat, her pussy responded with a squeeze of its own.

With a wheezing moan she tried to speak.  With my own peak approaching I knew what she wanted.  I could have denied her, but the thought of her milking me dry was too good an opportunity.

I pulled her hair and her ear came level with my mouth.  “You can cum.”

Her body shook again as the orgasm gripped her.  Her moans and cries added to the force of my thrusts.  As hers began to fade, mine rose.

I wanted to stop, to prolong it but I couldn’t.  The feeling made me fuck her harder and deeper, my oncoming orgasm dictated the pace of my thrusts.  As my orgasm overtook, I stopped the long, hard thrusts and replaced them with a single short, deep and hard thrust.

I felt it, but was defenceless to stop it.  I erupted inside of her, my cum pouring into her.  Thrust after thrust.  I groaned loudly with each thrust.  As our orgasms faded, I leant down towards her and kissed her on the back one last time.

Eloise’s ragged breathing below me brought me back to where we were.

“Are you okay?  I didn’t squish you did I?”  I rolled off and came to kneel in front of her face.  She was red faced and her hair fell about her face.  I undid the cuffs around her wrists and held her hands gently as her breathing returned to normal.  “Can I get you water?  Blanket?  Lotion?  Shit, we should have discussed this beforehand, shouldn’t we?”

Her eyes met mine and she smiled.  “Calm down.  I am okay.  Maybe just a few quiet moments and a hug with those big biceps of yours?”


End file.
